CALLING
by Rubi.Red
Summary: Sasuke is on a mission he has to bring sakura back home be cause sakura is being controlled by an evil spirt Centra.
1. Chapter 1

-1Calling

I am Sasuke Uchiha an avenger and the only surviving Uchiha left of the Uchiha clan. I have mastered my sharingan, killed chimera for trying to steal my body for his own doing, and I have also avenged my clan by killing my very own brother Itachi. It took me 19 years to finally do that. I am now 19 years old and it's been 6 years since I have left my home land. Now I don't really know what I should do next. But only lately I have been having these dreams of someone calling for help. I don't really know who is calling me I only could hear there voice and nothing else. In my dreams this person keeps on telling me to go back to my homeland kohona but I don't know if I really want to go there after all I have been missing for six years now. But now I find myself at the front gates of Kohona.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke was just standing there at the front gates wondering if he should go in or if he shouldn't. One or the guards was standing in front of the gates and he saw Sasuke but he didn't know it was actually him. So the guard walked up to the young man who was sasuke of course. "Young man can I help you or something?" the guard ask Sasuke. Sasuke then just looked at the guard and said, "Aa No." Then with that he just turned his back and walked away. Since that Sasuke was still wearing his old outfit the guard then took notice of the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his blue shirt. The guards eye's widen and quickly ran inside to another guard. "Jin! Jin!" the guard was running while yelling Jin which most likely might be the other guards name. The guard name Jin then saw the other guard calling him. "Yes what is it you saw another sexy traveler passing by." As soon as the other guard reached Jin he said, "Well yeah I saw two but one of them oh my gosh was like very huge well no wait back to what I was going to tell you oh yaeh I just saw this young man just a few minutes and he had the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. I was wondering if he could maybe be the missing-nin…." But before the guard could finish Jin cut him off. "Sasuke Uchiha after all he is the only member of the Uchiha clan that is still living. Well hurry go to the fifth hokage and tell her." Jin then order the other guard to hurry and tell the fifth hokage that Sasuke was here. So the other guard quickly ran to the hokage's office.

Hokage's head quarters

"Oh I am so stressed out I wish these paperwork's would all just disappear and burn." Tsunade was so frustrated because she had load of paper work on her desk. "Oh I am going to take a break and drink some sake." Just as Tsunade was about drink her precious so called "sake" someone comes crashing in her office making her spill her sake. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade was devastated and angry at the same time also. "OKAY NOW WHO WAS THE BIG IDIOT WHO MADE ME DROP MY SAKE!" Oh Tsunade was really mad then the guard got really scared and hid behind a chair. How sad after a few moments the guard came out and started to talk gibberish. Tsunade didn't understand a single word the man said and got angry. "Could you speak real words please." Then the guard started to talk again but he was stuttering this time. "B-b-boy o-out--s-s-side." Now really angry and there was lightning and thunder in the back round. "YOU BETTER TALK RIGHT OF THERE WILL BE A DEAD BODY LAYING DOWN IN ONE SECOND!" When the guard heard dead body two seconds he actually freaked and this time hid behind a frickin' plant. (How depressing is that. -- okay back to story.) Okay then Tsunade calmed down a little bit after two minutes. "Okay Hokage-sama a few minutes ago I saw a young man at the front gate of khonana and on the back of his shirt he had the Uchiha fan. So I was thinking that the young man might be Sasuke Uchiha. After all he is the only remaining Uchiha left that is still alive." When Tsunade heard the Name Sasuke Uchiha come out of the man's mouth she quickly called her assistant Shinzue to come to her office. "Yes Tsunade -sama you called me to come to your-" Before Shinze could finish this time Tsunade cut her off. "No talk Shinze I want you to send in Kakakishi and Naruto to my office right away." and with that Shinze went of to bring Naruto and Kakaishi to Tsunade. A few moments later Naruto came in with Kakashi which was a miracle for kakashi because he usually would be like a few hours later or maybe not even come at all but Shinze told him it was urgent. As for Naruto he was still loud and annoying that he was complaining that he didn't get to even eat his ramen. "Hey old lady why did you calll me hear man you made me leave my ramen behind. I didn't even get to eat any-" With that Naruto just kept comlaining and talking. Tsunade rthen asked him to shut up. "Shut up!" the reason why I called you tyo my office right away because earlier in the day one of our guards at the front gates saw Sasuke Uchiha." When Naruto and Kakashi heard this Naruto finally shut up and Kakashi got a little interested and decided to put his Make out paradise book away. "So that teme actually decided to finally to show up hee." Naruto was kinda glasad because he really wanted to fight Sasuke again. "So where is that teme anyways?" "Well the thing is that he is not here and I want you to to bvirng him back." Tsunade said while smiling. "So I want you two to got out now and bring him back a tell him that it's something important. So Go !" and with that they both left. 'Please Naruto and Kakashi please be able to bring Sasuke back he maybe are last hope'


	2. Chapter 2

-1Calling

Chapter 2

Hello everyone sorry my chapter is later I was in some what trouble. So now I have my second chapter. Also sorry If I haven't updated Nothing like before I promise to update this weekend. Well I hope you like it and I thank everyone who updated. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I so own Naruto no in my dreams I do though,

Chapter two:

'Where the hell in the world is that teme!' Naruto was thinking . Him and kakashi has been running for anout 30 min. in search of Sasuke. "I so can't absolutely wait to kick his sorry ass!" Now Naruto was yelling out loud. Naruto really couldn't wait to actually fight Sasuke again after all these year's. Kakashi and Naruto were still in search. Unfortunately for Kakashi there search wasn't a quiet one since Naruto was there. But heyyy at least he still had his make-out paradise. (you know what I'm sayin'! ;p)

After a few minutes Naruto spotted something blue.

"I Knew you two were coming." said very cold voice.

At the Hokage HQ (sorry didn't know what to call it)

Tsnade had been sitting at her desk for about 30 minutes after Naruto and Kakashi had left in search for Sasuke.

'Please Naruto and Kakashi find Sasuke he is are only last hope.' Tsnade was thinking to herself. 'He maybe are only hope in getting my student back home.'

"Sakura please be okay and safe." This time Tsunade said it out loud.

(Flashback)

About one year ago…….

Tsunade and Sakura were training outside in the forest.

"Okay Sakura I think that is enough for one day." Tsunade was telling Sakura.

"But Tsunade I need to train more please." Sakura siad that. But she actually was really tired to even lift a finger up. But still she insisted her self to train more and get stronger so then on day she can bring Sasuke back home. She was also extremely hungry because she didn't eat dinner last night nor breakfast and it's all ready noon of the next day.

"Please Tsunade-sensi." Sakura was really begging Tsunade now.

"NO! you have used to much chakra. And you need your rest and.. Have lunch with me." with that Tsunade smiled.

First Sakura thought she was gonnna get yelled at. But when she heard Tsunade say "lunch" she couldn't pass on that. She do anything just to eat Tsunade's home cooking. So Sakura simply just smiled at Tsunade's offer.

"Okay let's have a picnic so you stay here and I'll get the food okay."

Then Tsunade left "Oh and Sakura no training okay!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura from far away. "Yes Tsuade-sensi I promise not to train anymore." Sakura yelled back to Tsunade.

After a while Sakura decided to take a little walk around the forest. While Sakura was walking she then heard this very angelic voice that was kind of near by. So Sakura decided to follow that voice where ever it lead to. It was like Sakura was put in a trance that she just could stop following that voice.

Once Sakura was near the voice she saw a beautiful waterfall. Next to it was this beautiful Sakura Blossom. "Oh it's so beautiful." Sakura said in a somewhat low whisper.

Then Sakura heard the voice again and all most forgot about it. Sakura then saw it was actually a little girl sing it and she was petting this little kitten that was white and black..

"Hello I really love you voice." Sakura told the little girl but the girl didn't even answer Sakura. So Sakura kneeled down to the girl and said, "I'm Sakura what's your name?"

But still the girl didn't seem to answer. Instead the girl got up and walked over to the waterfall. Then stepped into the water. The girl then motion her hand for Sakura to come over to her. So then Sakura walked over to the girl. But Sakura didn't walked in the water like the girl did. But then the girl pointed into the water. So Sakura then walked into the water and Sakura saw the most horrifying thing when her eye's widen. She saw two dead bodies.

"I………..I killed them." The little girl finally talked. "Th….my parents…," the girl then paused , "Those idiot's they thought they could kill me because of my amazing power."

Okay now the girl was plainly going crazy. "My power can kill anyone isn't that magnificent!"

Sakura wanted to run away but she couldn'e out of know where a bunch of hands started grabbing her leg's Sakura was horrified to death. "NO LET GO ME!" Sakura yelled. Then everything that was once beautiful before turn horrifying. The water turned in to blood and Everything smelled like blood and looked all crimson red more like blood red.

"Sakura then screamed out loud "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now I will take over your body to kill," The girl snickered and transformed into a older self of her. Then she did a few hand seals and was immediately inside Sakura's Body.

At first Sakura struggled but then the girl took over her. "I CENTRA LIVE AGAIN!"

Then Sakura/Centra ran back to the village.

Tsunde then came back to the forest and found Sakura was not there. "Sakura where are you?" Tsunade yelled but no one answered so Tsunade got a little worried cause she thought Sakura could of have collapsed of something. Then Tsunade then heard a yell "AAAAAHHHH she gonna kill us!" So Tsunade the quickly ran back to the village she then saw blood. Blood everywhere and the person in the blood was….Sakura. Her parents where dead and about twenty over dead people.

"Sakura what.. Why did you kill you parents." Tsunade then yelled to Sakura/Centra.

"I am not Sakura not that use less girl. I Am CENTA the mistress of the depths of hell." Centra said.

Tsunde's eye's widen "No get out of my student's body!" Tsunade said angrily,.

Tsunde did a few hand seals but before she could finish Sakura/Centra quickly did a few hand seals and then a this black crystal appeared in her hands.

"You people are a waste of time I have more better tings to do." Then Centra threw the crystal in the air and everything turned pitch black. When the light came back. Sakura was gone.

(end of Flashback)

Tsnade then was crying. "Sakura please be alright and alive."

(In the forest)

"Sasuke-teme it's you, So how long has it been?" NAruto told Sasuke.

"Don't Know six years maybe." Sasuke anwered.

"Well guy I know you have a lot of catching up to do and all but Sasuke you need to come back." Kakashi butted in. "You think just by telling me I'll go back that easily." While Sasuke was saying that he took out five kunai knives and threw it to Kakaashi and Naruto but they easily dodged it. Instead Naruto ran to Sasuke and started to throw a few punches at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged it.

"Why do you want me to come back anyways?" Sasuke asked questionably.

Then Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke "It's Sakura."

Then Sauskes eye's widen.

Hello sorry but I have to leave you off at a cliffy. So did ya like it yes or no. come on plz review and I promis to update soon Arigato for reading.


	3. Midnight Stars

-1**A/N**: Maganda Hapon po! Marami Salamat! To all the people that reviewed. I really sorry haven't been able to update. Not only that For keeping you all waiting. NAGSISISI! I MEAN THAT REALLY! But I have a good explanation sigh I….I had a-alphabet troubles. OKAY I forgot how to write now come On don't Laugh at me. Naw, just kidding The truth is I was to lazy I was procrastinating OKAY! I guess by know having to know that I don't update very often I pretty much lazy. So basic just don't expect me to update right away. I try to but its to hard when I see the TV right next to me and I start to watch. Oh and I'll be going back to school on Aug. 21, 06 which is 18 days from now! Ill be a freshman. Yeah I'm not going to be in my old school any more. YAY! Well here's the story……

**Disclaimer: **I have good and bad news The bad new is I don't own Naruto. But the Good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. (I serious……..No not really)

Chapter 3: Midnight Stars

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. As he dogged the last punch Naruto threw at him.

"Sakura she's in trouble and Tsunade-sama she need your help." Kakashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto away from him and went next to Kakashi and faced him Sasuke then opened his mouth to speak. "Why would she need me? After all I am a missing nin and I did betray the village."

Kakashi then answered Sasuke, "Well she didn't really say all she said was to bring you to her right away."

"Well the old women must be drunk or something after that old women always drinks. Oh and pfft what do you take me for being Naruto or something you think I will go with you that easily." Sasuke replied a little sarcastically to Kakashi.

Then Kakashi sighed at the same time taking out his cough bible cough Icha Icha Paradise. Then Sasuke was about to turn around and he heard Kakashi talk. "I should have know after all you are part of the Uchiha clan. I guess know its time for plan B right Naruto."

Then Kakashi looked behind Sasuke and nodded his head. Sasuke had this -WHAT-ARE-YOU-TALKING-ABOUT- expression on his face. Then he heard Naruto who was behind him, "Yeah Plan B! Plan B!"

Just as Sasuke was turning around he saw a grinning Naruto then seeing Naruto's fist colliding with his pretty face. So basically you can guess what happen next Sasuke got the living daylights knocked out of him by Naruto. Mostly having Naruto beat him and actually knocking him out.

Then Naruto started laughing it was like this, "HAHAHAHA! Okay Sasuke now you got something to tell when we get back to the village. That Dave Chappelle whoop your ass at street hoops!. HAHA-(Wait opps Naruto wasn't suppose to say that I mean.) That Naruto Umizaki whoop your ass After years of not seeing each other! HAHAHAHA!" (A/N: just don't mind the Dave thing alright.)

Sasuke then fell down and started to lose site of the world around him. As everything got blurry and started to turn black.

' man they caught me off guard.' Sasuke thought.

Now Sasuke could only hear the things around him that was going on. But even his hearing was starting to fade away.

Naruto was jumping up and down while yelling, "Oh yeah I knock out Sasuke-teme HAHA! What an as."

(I got that from Kamikaze girls with Momoko's father.)

Kakashi then spoke up, " YEs plan B talk to the victim which was Sasuke. Then while the victim was caught off guard knock them out. Good plan right Naruto." Kakashi yelled over to Naruto.

'After all I was the on who thought of it.' Kakashi thought in his mind.

"Okay Naruto come help me carry Sasuke so we can get back to the village." Kakashi asking Naruto to give him a hand with Sasuke's body.

Then Naruto stop jumping around and walked over to Kakashi and Sasukes body .

'Hn, Stupid Naruto still the same even after all these years…..' Sasuke was telling to himself as he went into a semi-deep sleep.

Kakashi took one of Sasukes arms and put it around his shoulder, as the same for Naruto who did the same. Then they both made there way back to the village.

**(Sasuke's Head)**

"Uhh …man my head hurts like hell." Sasuke said out loud while holding on to his head. Sasuke stood up straight when he open his eyes he only was able to see darkness and no light. "What the where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked himself while looking around. But the thing was there was nothing to look at cause it was all darkness.

"Wait what happen to me?" Sasuke asked himself another question.

"You were knocked out by Kakashi and Naruto remember." A not so distant voice said.

At first Sasuke was sort a startled but he remained calm after all he is Sasuke the Great! (lol).

"Who's there you better show yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed.

But instead Sasuke only heard a giggle. He started to get really annoyed I mean really. So he activated his sharingan to see if he could sense anyone.

But he found no one and he didn't really feel anyone's presence at all.

After a few seconds past though there was a glowing green light that appeared out of know where.

Sasuke then decided to walk towards the light, but as he got near he heard the voice again.

"Hey grab my hand." was all the voice said to him and after a few moments a hand appeared from within the green glowing light.

Sasuke of course him being human he was creeped out. As of course any person would be after seeing a hand just coming out of no where. But since Sasuke being Sasuke he was just a little creeped out a little.

"It's okay I won't bite….. Sasuke-Kun."

Though as quickly as Sasuke not being creeped out by the mysterious hand that had appeared. He also quickly recognized that voice especially after the voice saying his name part.

As you would maybe or maybe not know Sasuke's eyes widen to that.

A/N: okay people looks like I'm going to end it here. Another Sasuke's eyes widening again. Boy does he do that a lot in this fic or what. Okay so be kind and review………. Just kidding the other half is right here HA got you going there didn't I.. HAHAHAHA okay on with the story already.

"Sa..Saku…Sakura is that you?" Sasuke question and he also quickly grabbed the hand.

Then soon enough all the darkness had disappear and went away. Now he was well on more like on a cliff that was a very beautiful site to see. It was around night time but there was lots of beautiful stars and the shining moon to take care of the dark.

Then when Sasuke looked down he caught sight of something pink and he met a pair of 2 emerald eye's. Sasuke open hi mouth to speak and said, "So it really was you."

Right in front of him was a pink haired girl he knew it was Sakura.

She smiled at him warmly and said, "Yeah it's me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke and Sakura were just staring at each other for quit awhile but Sasuke quickly took notice that he was still holding her hand. He then quickly let go and walked around a little away from Sakura and started to take in his surroundings a little bit more.

While of course trying to take the little blush that had creeped up on his cheeks away.

"Where am I and how are you hear, I thought Tsunade said that you were in trouble." Sasuke told Sakura as he turned around to face her back.

Sakura then turned around and smiled "Well one I don't think I am in trouble and you aren't really here neither am I as a matter of fact."

"What do you mean that I am not here?" Sasuke question.

"You are basically sleeping Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered his question.

"Oh, but how come you say that your not in trouble when both Naruto and Kakashi said that you where." Sasuke question again.

Sakura sighed and went near the edge of the cliff and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Okay I'll show you a secret of mine alright but only because it's you."

Sasuke then nodded his head to Sakura for her to continue.

"Okay this is a secret of mine but don't tell her I showed this to you alright come here."

Sasuke at first was about to hesitate to go next to Sakura but walked to her and stood next to her.

Sakura lifted her hand and pointed to something. Sasuke was watching her and he followed to where she was pointing at.

It was below where they both where it looked like a village. There were many people all laughing and having fun. Also it looked like they where having some kind of festival that was going on.

After a while Sasukes eyes went back to Sakura when he heard he speak.

"Sasuke I want to show you the cool thing that I can do watch." Sakura said and smiled.

She then started to do some hand seals and after word she yelled out, " I summon forth thee' Death upon a Midnight Star."

Soon later there was yells and screams coming from the village. Sasuke quickly looked back down to the village to see what was going. What he say was so horrific there was blood, blood scattered everywhere and dead bodies.

Sasukes eyes Widen at the site be forth him. There was these large wolves that looked more like the shadows from the night then real regular wolves.

He looked back at Sakura and saw her looking down while smiling widely at the site.

'What the that's not Sakura.' Sasuke thought as he continued to look at sakura.

Then after a few seconds Sasuke heard Sakura speck again.

"SHADOWS COME FORTH!" Sakura yelled as she got out a kunai and cut her wrist.

Slowly the wolves stopped and started to run to them but then disappeared after words.

Sasuke said, "Genjitsu?"

"No that wasn't a Genjitsu Sasuke-kun that really did happen a few months ago." Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke.

But no she wasn't smiling this time in stead she was frowning and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You really killed an entire village Sakura." Sasuke said with disbelief.

Sakura nodded and said," I..I didn't mean to .. I'm sorry." Sakura said as she started to break down crying and slumping down to her knees.

She then spoke again, "It's just that she said that it was alright and at first I like the idea but when I heard the screams I loved it."

Sasuke thought and then just thought of something. So he kneeled doen next to Sakura and put an hand under her chin.

"Sakura I want you to tell me who- who told you it was okay."

At first sakura was about to not say but when she met a pair of onyx eyes she spoke up.

"C…Centra told me."

"Where is this Centra Sakura you have to tell me." Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura then continued to look at Sasuke but when Sasuke looked at Sakuras eyes. Just for even a second he saw her eye's flash pure white.

Sakura then stood up and smiled slightly at Sasuke. Then she looked up at the sky and and took a deep breath.

She then spoke up, "Sasuke-kun C-Centra she's inside of my Sasuke-kun."

A/N Okay there's your chapter, I finally updated. Sorry I left you on another cliffy it just doesn't feel the same if I don't do it. So did you like it plz review. I could of post this earlier but I didn't really sleep last night I ended up sleeping at 5 AM. I woke up at 1:48Pm and right now it's 3:49PM. So I'm a bit tired you can say. But I think the next chapter will come out soon cause I have it all down in my note book. Along with other stories I have in mind.

Well

Ja

Ninamori


End file.
